Desde la frontera del tiempo
by belaja
Summary: "La Diosa del Tiempo te protege...". Fic basado en la teoría de que Hylia es la Diosa del Tiempo. Última parte: epílogo. Hylia x Link, ligero Link x Zelda, OoT/MM/SS. Completo.
1. I Negación

**I. Negación**

Ya había sido testigo de setenta y tres mil puestas de sol desde que las antiguas diosas le encomendaron custodiar la Trifuerza. O tal vez no: aquella manera de contar cuánto llevaba cumpliendo su cometido le resultaba arbitraria, además de particularmente tediosa. A pesar de ser aquella la dimensión de la que la nombraron guardiana, el tiempo nunca significó demasiado para Ella, que había existido siempre y siempre lo haría.

Pero el resto de seres que habitaban aquella tierra no pensaban lo mismo. No, todos dejaban que el transcurso del tiempo rigiera sus vidas: la noche y el día, el paso de las estaciones, la vida y la muerte… En esto la Diosa del Tiempo no veía más que cambios insignificantes, aunque bien era cierto que las sombras ominosas de la noche y el momento en que uno de los seres que velaba moría le causaban sensaciones que no lograba describir. ¿Pavor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Acaso debía sentir algo que no fuese el deseo de cumplir con su cometido?

Los seres que las antiguas diosas crearon a semejanza de la Diosa del Tiempo (¿o fue Ella la creada a semejanza de estos? Los planes y los designios de las diosas de antaño eran inescrutables) le inspiraban algo más: decepción. Si entre todas las razas de aquella tierra contaba el tiempo con esclavos, eran, sin duda alguna, los humanos. Tal vez fuera a causa de la consciencia que tenían de su propia mortalidad: vivían menos que las otras razas y eran los únicos que enterraban y honraban a sus muertos. También parecían tener alguna creencia en la vida más allá de la muerte; la Diosa suponía que aquello les facilitaba mucho la tarea de matarse los unos a los otros en sus interminables guerras.

Aunque consideraba la continua siembra de caos y de muerte por parte de los humanos una afrenta a Su autoridad y hacia el mismo Tiempo, nunca intervenía: Su deber era custodiar la Trifuerza, cuya existencia desconocían por completo. Unos seres que ni siquiera habían adoptado la lengua común de todos los habitantes de aquella tierra no eran capaces comprender el poder omnímodo… pero eso era algo que los hacía potencialmente peligrosos. Pensó que lo mejor sería observar cómo evolucionaban durante más tiempo antes de tomar una decisión al respecto.

De todas formas, tampoco sabían nada acerca de la Diosa, mientras que el resto de razas le rendían culto. No se podía decir que las muestras de religiosidad fueran especialmente complejas: simplemente le ofrecían ofrendas, rezos, y celebraciones (regidas por el paso de las estaciones, muy a su pesar). Si requerían algo de ella, les bastaba con entonar una canción que las diosas de antaño le legaron, y que Ella enseñó a las criaturas de aquella tierra. Una melodía, tan antigua como el tiempo, que la invocaba allí donde alguien la necesitase.

Cuando una humana la llamó, la Diosa se quedó estupefacta. ¿Cómo podía una niña humana conocer la canción? ¿Por qué hablaba una lengua tan parecida a la lengua común? Y había algo más: la chiquilla ni siquiera pertenecía a la Era de la Diosa. Sonrió; el nombre de la melodía era bien merecido si podía traspasar de aquel modo las fronteras del tiempo. En un primer vistazo, la niña guardaba considerables semejanzas con los otros miembros de su raza, aunque parecía que en su época ya habían descubierto la gran utilidad de la ropa (aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los seres que Ella protegía en su presente se preocupaba por tales pormenores); sin embargo, sus ojos azules, que se reflejaban en los de la misma Diosa, poseían un brillo, una sabiduría y una fuerza que no había visto jamás en ningún humano.

«Por favor… por favor, protegedlo». Humana o no, la Diosa no podía ignorar las peticiones de auxilio que la canción le traía; además, si la chiquilla conocía esas notas y Su existencia… ¿acaso los humanos habían terminado por dedicar sus vidas a algo que no fuera causar la muerte entre los suyos? Era la primera vez que le inspiraban algo más allá de la decepción que siempre le habían causado: esperanza. Y la Diosa creía que la Trifuerza era el símbolo que los dioses antiguos habían dejado para dar esperanza a sus creaciones: como guardiana de aquel poder, había de ayudar a todo aquel que depositara su fe en Ella.

—La Diosa del Tiempo escucha tus plegarias, humana. —Con estas palabras, aceptó su ruego.

Pronto la melodía le envió otra llamada de auxilio. Desde una tierra maldita y condenada a la destrucción, abandonada por toda divinidad y ajena a la que Ella protegía, alguien le rezó. O tal vez fuese algo. El cuerpo de aquel ser era de madera y no se parecía a nada que la Diosa hubiese visto jamás; pero en sus ojos se vislumbraba el mismo brillo y la misma fuerza que en los de la humana (¿era este a quien deseaba que protegiese?). En su mirada ardía fuego.

«¡Diosa! Por favor, ¡dadme tiempo! ¡Puedo ayudarlos a todos! ¡Solo necesito más tiempo! », suplicó aquel ser en su mente.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdanos! —gritó una voz irritantemente aguda. Un hada.

Una ciudad que hasta prácticamente el último momento se negó a aceptar la destrucción inminente; un pantano tan lleno de ira que sería capaz de matar a un inocente en su búsqueda sin sentido de falsos culpables; una montaña llena de desesperados que negocian con su suerte, creyendo que un héroe caído logrará salvarlos; un océano sumido en la depresión y la pasividad; un valle que por fin había aceptado el destino ya decidido para esa tierra y sus habitantes: destrucción. Lo mejor que podía pasarle a aquella tierra de desdichados era la destrucción más absoluta.

Mas aquellos dos no cejaban en su empeño. «Tiempo», «tiempo»… no paraban de repetir esa palabra en la que Ella no veía tanta importancia; no paraban de luchar contra esa palabra que tanto necesitaban. La Diosa analizó al ser de madera con atención y se dio cuenta de que poseía algo que sí conocía: un alma humana. Un alma completamente diferente a la de los que Ella conocía, pero humana al fin y al cabo. Un espíritu inquebrantable que se negaba a aceptar aquel destino. Esperanza. El poder omnímodo que las diosas de antaño entregaron a su creación. Su deber de custodiar la Trifuerza. Su deber de ayudar al humano encerrado en el cuerpo de madera.

Determinó acceder al ruego: quizá el ser de madera pudiese cambiar el futuro de aquella tierra.

* * *

El muchacho encerrado en un cuerpo ajeno y el hada que lo acompañaban sintieron una sacudida. La Luna que hace unos segundos se hallaba a escasos metros de ellos se alzaba hacia los cielos. Los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el comienzo del Carnaval eran otra vez pequeñas chispas. Las gentes que huyeron inútilmente a los lugares más recónditos que encontraron durante aquellos tres días volvían a sus hogares. La lluvia del segundo día que pasaron allí ascendía a las nubes. Las lágrimas que la Luna derramaba regresaban a sus ojos.

El chiquillo y el hada se encontraban otra vez en las puertas de la ciudad. Todo había comenzado de nuevo. Los carpinteros seguían trabajando en la preparación del Carnaval; comenzaba el día a día de los habitantes; la gente apenas le prestaba atención a la Luna —¿no mostraban su rostro más dolor que antes?—. Sin embargo, el chico notó que sostenía algo entre sus nudosas manos que no tuvo en la primera ocasión que cruzó el umbral: un instrumento en el que se reflejaba algo que no había visto desde que había sido transformado. Una sonrisa.

«Gracias… », pensó, llevándoselo al pecho.

* * *

_No puedo no apoyar la teoría tan popular de que Hylia es la Diosa del Tiempo. Tampoco puedo no pensar que, en la saga de Zelda, el tiempo no es una progresión estricta de causa y efecto, sino que, desde un punto de vista no-linear y no-subjetivo, es… algo que no sé cómo se tradujo al español. Y también me resulta muy interesante la observación de que en _Majora's Mask_ se representan las cinco etapas del duelo._

_Y de estas tres ideas nació esta cosa, en la que el Link que fue el Héroe del Tiempo inspirarán a Hylia para elegir al Link de su época y al de SS como sus héroes; en la que la sabiduría y la fuerza de la Zelda harán que la opinión que la Diosa tiene de los humanos cambie tanto que terminará sacrificando su vida inmortal para salvarlos, dando origen a Hyrule y a la Familia Real de la que la princesa forma parte. Y en la que el Héroe del Tiempo sufrirá, porque _being the Hero of Time is suffering_._


	2. II Ira

_En primer lugar, quiero darles las gracias nuevamente a **GiygaShade **y a **lagenerala** por sus reviús del primer capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias (otra vez)! :)_

_En segundo, quiero recordar al resto de posibles lectores que no muerdo y que los reviús inundan mi corazón de arcos iris._

_Y por último, aquellos que posean la Lente de la Verdad podrán ver una ligera insinuación de Link x Zelda en este capítulo (¡en serio!)._

* * *

**II. Ira**

Los humanos la sorprendían cada vez más, aunque ignoraba en qué sentido. En los últimos siglos, su cultura había dado pasos gigantescos: no solo habían desarrollado una manera de medir el tiempo en días, que a su vez dividieron en horas, minutos y segundos («¿de verdad tuvieron que basarse en las puestas de Sol para medir el tiempo?», pensó la Diosa con sorna), sino que se habían convertido en la raza más avanzada de aquella tierra, desafiando por completo las predicciones que la Diosa. Curiosamente, aunque eso también implicó que dejaran de adaptarse a la Naturaleza tanto como las otras razas, se apropiaron de algunas de sus costumbres, entre las que destacaban la lengua común y el culto a la Diosa.

Sí, los humanos que durante tanto tiempo habían ignorado Su existencia ahora la reverenciaban como un ser supremo; la adoraban con fervor. Incluso le dieron su nombre a todo el territorio que conocían como su reino, un nombre que en la lengua común sonaba a algo como «ailia». Compusieron himnos en su nombre; en el centro de sus dominios le esculpieron una estatua de proporciones monstruosas y de aspecto, si debía ser sincera, también monstruoso. Su orgullo divino se sentía bastante herido al contemplar aquel pedrusco de talla tan sumamente tosca; mas los humanos se sentían extrañamente satisfechos de su hazaña de haber capturado la imagen de su divinidad en… algo gordo, feo y viejo. En estos últimos siglos también habían desarrollado una fortaleza y una persistencia infinitas: por mucho que fracasasen sus intentos, siempre se levantaban y seguían adelante. La Diosa, en un principio, no supo si calificar aquella actitud de estupidez, mas terminó por ver en su persistencia ecos de los chiquillos humanos que le pidieron ayuda en aquella ocasión.

Y ahora que los recordaba… desconocía el verdadero aspecto del muchacho encerrado en un cuerpo ajeno, pero la chiquilla tenía unas orejas puntiagudas, igual que las de la Diosa y diferentes a las del resto de sus semejantes (a los que Ella había conocido hasta ese momento, al menos). No obstante, hace unos siglos comenzaron a aparecer, por azares del destino, humanos con largas orejas puntiagudas como las de la niña. Los vastos poderes mágicos de los que eran poseedores fueron el motivo principal por que acabaron imponiéndose ante sus congéneres de orejas redondeadas. Afirmaban que sus orejas especiales les permitían oír la voz de los dioses en cualquier momento; sostenían que eran el pueblo elegido de la Diosa y se dieron el nombre de hylianos.

Pero si de verdad fueran capaces de oír la voz de los dioses, sentirían auténtico pavor ante los bufidos de la Diosa a causa de tal título. ¿Pueblo elegido? Ella ni siquiera había participado en la creación de los humanos ni de ninguno de los seres de aquel mundo. Desconocía con qué propósito las antiguas diosas habrían hecho a unos seres de aspecto tan parecido al suyo, o si acaso lo habían hecho a propósito (¿pero no harían todo con un propósito específico?). Desde su posición de dominio, los humanos que se autodenominaban hylianos batallaban constantemente contra el resto de seres en búsqueda de un mayor territorio; la Diosa tenía la sensación de que por cada paso que daban hacia delante, debían dar dos hacia atrás.

Decidió intervenir. La Trifuerza representaba a las antiguas diosas y todo lo que le dejaron al mundo: la misma tierra, la ley, la vida. Si debía proteger la Trifuerza, debía proteger también el legado de sus creadoras.

Entonces dividió el territorio: cada raza ocuparía una región diferente. No les prohibiría viajar de un lugar a otro, pero sí hizo especial hincapié en que no toleraría más guerras. Les advirtió a los humanos de las consecuencias que tendrían tales acciones con la sonrisa más alegre y radiante que jamás ensombreció su rostro. Por supuesto, los humanos aceptaron la paz que se les impuso.

* * *

El muchacho que una vez estuvo encerrado en un cuerpo ajeno apretó los puños.

Había conquistado el templo del pantano; había liberado a uno de los gigantes que se suponía que protegían aquel mundo tan extraño en el que se encontraba; había demostrado la inocencia de aquel pobre mono tras salvar a la princesa; había viajado a las montañas; había estado a punto de morir congelado; había prometido sanar el alma de un héroe caído.

Y ya habían pasado sesenta y ocho horas. Solo contaba con cuatro horas más antes de que la Luna cayera, destruyéndolo todo, y aún debía encontrar el modo de adentrarse en el templo de aquel infierno helado. E ir al océano y adentrarse, suponía, en otro templo. E ir al cañón y adentrarse, suponía, en otro templo. ¿Cómo podía hacer un simple niño tanto en cuatro míseras horas? Sonrió con ironía: ¿alguien que fue conocido como el Héroe del Tiempo, vencido de tal forma?

El búho con que se encontró en el pantano le dijo que aquella tierra estaba condenada a desaparecer. El muchacho maldijo su propio destino: por haberle quitado siete años; por haberle obligado a ser un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto; por haberle obligado a pasar penurias que la mayoría de adultos no soportarían; por haberle tenido sumido en la mentira durante la mayor parte de su vida; por haberlo separado de su mejor amiga; por haberle impedido ayudar a la chiquilla —mujer, se corrigió, pues ella había tenido la oportunidad de sufrir aquellos siete años; en momentos de cinismo como en el que estaba sumido, agradecía no tener que haber vivido esos momentos y también se odiaba por pensar así— a que el pueblo por el que habían luchado resurgiera de las cenizas; por haberle separado de ella, por la que albergaba unos sentimientos cuyo origen desconocía; por haberle hecho embarcarse en una búsqueda de la amiga y guía que lo abandonó; por haberle enviado a un mundo de miserias. ¿No había tenido el destino suficiente? ¿Debía seguir dirigiéndole esa odiosa sonrisa socarrona?

—¡Mierda!

Le dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes de la tumba del héroe caído. Otro. Otro. Otro. La piel que le cubría los nudillos comenzó a teñirse de rojo; algunas de las falanges de sus manos estaban sufriendo ya el impacto de los golpes. El dolor le recordaba que todo aquello no era una pesadilla sin fin, sino la realidad.

—¡Para ya, pedazo de idiota! —le gritó el hada—. ¿Crees que rompiéndote la mano vas a ayudar a alguien?

—Quedan cuatro horas para que caiga la Luna. ¿A quién vamos a ayudar? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿A quién vamos a ayudar?! —El muchacho paró de golpear la pared y se giró hacia el hada que lo… ¿qué? ¿Insultaba constantemente?

El hada calló. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para dirigirse así a ella? ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Y qué pasaba con ella? Su hermano estaba en las zarpas de un duende al que se le había subido el poder a la cabeza. También había soportado el mismo viaje que el patán al que acompañaba, dándole toda la información necesaria para evitar que un lelo como él muriese antes de que acabaran los tres días. ¡Hasta le había pedido disculpas por su actitud anterior! ¿Y se lo agradecía gritándole de esa forma?

… Mas el muchacho tenía razón. Estaba muy claro que no lograrían nada en cuatro horas, y la senda que les quedaba por recorrer era larga y, sobre todo, tortuosa. Tiempo. Otra vez se les acababa el tiempo.

—Puedes… puedes volver a tocar la canción esa. Volvemos al principio y seguimos por donde nos quedamos. —Sabía que así la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos se perderían, pero no contaban con una opción mejor.

—¿Volver atrás? —gritó— ¿Pretendes dejar el pantano a su suerte? ¿Pretendes —añadió, señalando con los brazos la cripta en la que se encontraban— que su alma se atormente una vez más? ¿Quieres que empecemos de cero?

Estaba indignado. ¿Cómo podía sugerir que le diese la espalda a todos? ¿Cómo podía él dejar que el destino los condenase de tal forma?

—¡No empezaríamos de cero! La última vez conservamos nuestros recuerdos, y tú también te quedaste con el instrumento ese. Si tocas la canción, seguro que seguiremos teniendo la máscara que mantenía prisionero al gigante. Y no tardaríamos nada en subir de nuevo a esta tumba si fuera necesario; ya sabemos el camino.

El muchacho agachó la cabeza y sopesó sus opciones. Su acompañante tenía razón: no había ningún motivo para pensar que fueran a perder los objetos que habían obtenido hasta el momento. Tocar otra vez la canción era lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque eso significase, en cierto modo, admitir su derrota…

—¡Mierda!

Comenzó a golpear con la cabeza el mismo muro de antes, unos centímetros por encima de las huellas de sangre que dejaron sus nudillos. En esta ocasión, el hada no pronunció palabra: su experiencia hasta el momento le indicaba que la cabeza del chico no sería una gran pérdida.

—Navi… Zelda… Saria… ¿Qué hago? —susurró, apoyando la cabeza en el muro— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—No sé quiénes serán esas tres, pero estoy segura de que pensarían que tocar la canción sería mucho más útil que destruir una tumba a base de cabezazos.

El chico se giró hacia ella; en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa socarrona. El hada estaba en lo cierto, debía entonar la canción de nuevo. Burlarse del destino. Sacó la ocarina de su alforja, no sin antes pararse a examinar su superficie. Brillante, pulida, delicada. Un instrumento así no tenía nada que ver con la situación en que él se encontraba. Finalmente, se la llevó a los labios y empezó a tocar las notas que, a pesar de todo, tanta paz le traían.

* * *

La Diosa sintió una vez más la llamada de la Canción del Tiempo. Manos humanas la tocaban, mas no vio nada extraño en este hecho. Una vez que comprobó que estos no provocarían más guerras con las otras razas y aceptaron la armonía que debía reinar en la tierra de la Trifuerza, decidió enseñarles la melodía.

Sin embargo, no esperaba volver a contemplar aquella mirada. El ser de madera había recuperado su cuerpo humano. Y la había invocado otra vez en el mundo condenado a desaparecer… donde el olor a muerte ya no era tan intenso. ¿De verdad podría salvar aquella tierra?

A pesar de que parte del brillo que sus ojos reflejaban cuando Ella lo vio por vez primera hubiese sido sustituido por rabia; a pesar de que unas grandes ojeras enmarcaban su rostro; a pesar de su aspecto abatido y de la sangre seca que tenía pegada en las manos y en la frente… seguía sintiendo en él un espíritu inquebrantable. Uno que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Y el muchacho y el hada sintieron cómo una fuerza invisible los sacaba de la cueva. Sintieron cómo regresaban al umbral que cruzaron hace tres —seis— días para entrar en la ciudad. Pero el muchacho seguía siendo humano. En su posesión estaban las máscaras con el espíritu del ser de madera y del héroe caído, así como la que mantuvo prisionero al gigante.

El hada tenía razón, aunque eso sería algo que el muchacho nunca reconocería en voz alta.

* * *

_Sí, yo tampoco me explico porque la estatua de Hylia en Altárea/Neburia/Skyloft es tan... fea y gorda. ¡Con lo esbelta que sale en el prólogo!_

_En mi opinión, Link ha cambiado de parecer demasiado pronto, aunque, por otra parte... es Link. Por cierto,__ escribir a otros personajes insultándolo es divertido._

_Y sí, usar los nombres de los personajes me produce cierto repelús (?)._


	3. III Negociación

_Como siempre, gracias a **lagenerala** por sus comentarios, así como a **Cafekko-Maya-chan** :)_

* * *

**III. Negociación**

De las profundidades de la tierra se oían ominosos augurios. La Diosa podía sentir que algo —alguien— amenazaba el mundo; algo —alguien— que ansiaba el poder absoluto.

Sus protegidos también comenzaban a ser conscientes del riesgo: cada vez se hacían más comunes las incursiones de monstruos en sus territorios. Al principio, gracias al elemento sorpresa, quemaron campos y destruyeron numerosas aldeas, dejando tras de sí el hedor de la muerte; mas los seres de la superficie no tardaron en defenderse con ayuda de su Diosa. Pero por mucho que pudiesen combatir a los monstruos con facilidad, los odiosos gritos de ambición del interior de la tierra no cesaban; de hecho, cada vez crecían más y más en volumen.

La Diosa necesitaba vigilar todos los rincones de la tierra. Y, de ese modo, determinó que, de entre los sacerdotes de las razas que le rendían culto, seleccionaría a un grupo que se escondería, en cada sombra, vigilando las apariciones de los monstruos. Un grupo de seres que, fundidos en las sombras de las que nacían los monstruos, la ayudarían a recabar la información necesaria para detener aquella amenaza. O eso al menos era lo que esperaba. Sombra… _sheik_… era ese su elemento, y por tal se los conocería, como el pueblo de las sombras: los sheikah.

A pesar de Su intención inicial de que miembros de todas las razas formaran parte de sus sheikah, los humanos que se hacían llamar hylianos terminaron siendo los más numerosos, pues eran los que tenían mayor capacidad de adaptación a los diferentes medios de aquel mundo: los seres de piedra y los habitantes de las profundidades veían en las aguas puras y cristalinas del bosque una trampa mortal; las plantas animadas de la espesura y aquellos que vivían en el lago resultaban incapaces de resistir las intensas llamas de la montaña.

Los hylianos que conformaban los sheikah acataron sin dilación los designios de su Señora. No había rincón que no vigilasen, ni enemigo al que no diesen fin. La Diosa les otorgó un emblema: un ojo, que representaba su papel como Sus vigías personales, rematado por tres triángulos, símbolo de la Trifuerza que Ella misma custodiaba. El extensivo uso que hacían los sheikah de la magia terminó por alterar su apariencia: sus ojos adquirieron un profundo tono carmesí y su piel se volvió particularmente morena. La posición que ocupaban los llevó al secretismo; el resto de seres los habrían temido de no ser por la lealtad feroz e inquebrantable que mostraban a la Diosa, fruto de la gran confianza que había depositado en ellos. Y, si la Diosa los protegía, los sheikah también lo harían.

Mas no era suficiente. De hecho, la información que le habían dado a conocer era ciertamente preocupante. No había duda de que, por mucho que se esforzase para evitarlo, algún día, algo, el mismo mal que existía en el mundo, atacaría. El Oscuro lucharía para arrasar el mundo de luz que Ella defendía y para hacerse con el poder omnímodo que custodiaba. Se libraría la batalla más cruenta que jamás se hubiese visto... y la Diosa no estaba segura de que fuera a ser capaz de contener semejante fuerza.

* * *

Pese a que no fuera el momento más apropiado, el muchacho volvió a consultar su diario. Le daba la impresión de que la Luna debía de estar ya a escasos kilómetros de la superficie… Por otra parte, su compañera y él se encontraban en mitad de una fortaleza pirata. De piratas que habían sido capaces de robarle sus hijos a una madre y que, llegado el momento, no mostrarían ninguna piedad con un chico como él. Sabía que esas mujeres no poseían el mismo sentido del honor que las de su tierra —su mundo— natal. Temía lo que podrían hacer con los huevos en el caso de que llegaran a eclosionar: criarlos como era debido no podía ser algo que tuviesen en mente. En realidad, la misma posibilidad de que se abrieran era escasa, pues cuando los encontró mostraban un aspecto horrible.

Al muchacho se le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de una mujer con un bebé en sus brazos, cruzando herida y desesperada un país devastado por la guerra. De un claro en que la misma mujer, boca abajo sobre un charco de su propia sangre, le pedía en su último hálito al guardián del bosque que cuidara de su hijo. Las palabras de la mujer se confundían con horribles jadeos mientras el bebé dormía plácidamente.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomársele por el rabillo de los ojos. ¿Por qué se lo tenía que imaginar así? Tal vez tuvo una muerte apacible… aunque, si la senda que él había recorrido hasta ahora era herencia de quienes le dieron la vida… No. No podía pensar eso. La muerte de la mujer fue apacible. Sí. Murió en la más absoluta paz. Se enjugó las lágrimas furtivas como si quisiera olvidar los últimos minutos que le habían corrido por la mente.

Aún tenía que encontrar el resto de huevos que quedaban en el escondrijo de aquellas ladronas, pero ¿cuántas horas habían pasado desde que todo empezó de nuevo? ¿Sesenta? ¿Sesenta y ocho? No había ninguna manera de que pudiese conseguirlo en tan poco tiempo… Decidió apuntar la localización de los que ya había encontrado; eso, unido al tesoro que el hada que lo acompañaba le acusó de haber «robado» (él prefería el término «cogido prestado», y, de todas formas, ellas ya se lo habían arrebatado a otra persona) le facilitaría mucho el trabajo cuando volviera a tocar la canción.

No obstante, volvió a meditar sobre la melodía. La última vez que la usó, conservó las máscaras en las que estaban encerrados los protectores de aquella tierra y la que contenía el espíritu del héroe caído, a quien no consiguieron encontrar en su tumba cuando regresaron a ella. De algún modo, la canción conseguía que ciertos detalles del futuro permaneciesen en el pasado. (O algo así; pensar en cosas tan complicadas nunca se le había dado bien.) Si en ese ciclo había recuperado a su fiel potrilla, ¿seguiría a su lado cuando todo comenzara de nuevo? ¿O tendría que volver al rancho y ayudar a las hermanas?

«Mierda»… No tenía tiempo para salvar de nuevo a las hermanas (algo que, suponía, implicaba también devolver la primavera a la montaña); pero tampoco podía abandonarlas bajo ningún concepto. No solo por el motivo egoísta de que —no sabía cómo— eran la viva imagen de una de sus más queridas amigas, sino porque no era lo correcto. ¿Qué sería de la menor si esos… esas cosas se la llevaban? ¿Cómo cargaría la mayor con la desaparición de su única familia?

En su tierra el tiempo importaba poco: mañana, tarde y noche resultaban suficientes. Mas en aquel lugar tan extraño, en el que no paraba de encontrar personalidades ajenas escondidas bajo rostros conocidos (aunque la realidad era que eso también le ocurría en su ho… en su tierra), no les bastaban divisiones tan amplias. El muchacho suspiró: todavía no se había acostumbrado a tanta exactitud.

—¿Te acuerdas de los horarios de las hermanas del rancho?

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber? Ya has recuperado a tu caballo; no las necesitas para nada más. —La respuesta del hada fue tajante.

El chico frunció el ceño. Su anterior compañera nunca se habría negado a ayudar a nadie… no. Se la sacó de la mente de inmediato; ahora no era el momento de pensar en ella. Trató de recordar los horarios él mismo… sí. Estaba seguro de que eran esos.

—Ya me acuerdo, olvida lo que he dicho antes. Y es una yegua.

Con un lápiz que le prestaron en el rancho, garabateó en su cuaderno los nombres de las hermanas junto a unos números. Cada vez era mayor la lista de personas que debía ayudar…

—En otras circunstancias te habría dicho algo de tu espantosa letra de niña… —logró decir el hada, antes de que su compañero la cortara.

—¡Es de princesa!

¿«De princesa»? ¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¿Tanto le habían afectado los cabezazos de la última vez?

—… pero ahora, solo te diré una cosa: acepta cuanto antes que no puedes salvar a todos. Nuestro objetivo es hacer algo con la Luna, no resolver las penas de todo el mundo.

Por mucho que, en ocasiones, se reflejase una madurez inexplicable en la mirada del muchacho, seguía siendo un niño. Un niño que, a pesar de todos los horrores que había vivido, seguía manteniendo la esperanza infantil en los imposibles. Hubo una vez en que el hada también albergó fe en que no había nada que no pudiera hacerse, pero ver lo lejos que había llegado su amigo (¿cómo pudo cometer tantas barbaridades en tres regiones?) le hizo perderla. Y lo mejor era que su compañero también la perdiera cuanto antes.

—¡Tenemos la canción! ¡Con ella podemos volver a atrás siempre que queramos y salvar a todos! —le espetó. El muchacho todavía no se perdonaba lo que su ausencia durante siete años había provocado… si con tres días más podía conseguir que nadie sufriera…

—¡Céntrate, idiota! ¡Salvar a todos es imposible!

—¡Cállate! Mientras tenga la canción… mientras la tenga… podré salvar a todos. ¡Volveré atrás todas las veces que sea necesario!¡Esta vez salvaré a todos!

El hada no respondió. ¿«Esta vez»? Podía estar refiriéndose a los dos ciclos anteriores, aunque dudaba que en esos tres —seis— días pudiera haber desarrollado tanto apego hacia la tierra que acababa de conocer. ¿Qué clase de experiencias había tenido en su lugar de origen para que se obcecara tanto con imposibles?

Sin embargo, fuesen cuales fuesen sus razones para actuar así, tal comportamiento solo lo conduciría a la desesperación. A ella también le costaba permanecer impasible ante todo el sufrimiento con el que se habían encontrado…

—Solo quiero ayudarte… Y fracasaremos si no te centras en nuestro objetivo. Es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que salvar a una persona significa no poder salvar a todas. Ahórrate sufrimientos innecesarios. —Decidió romper su silencio adoptando un tono más suave; tal vez eso la ayudaría a convencerlo.

Mas él la ignoró y siguió repitiendo su mantra: «los salvaré a todos… los salvaré a todos…».

—Haz lo que quieras. —Convencerlo de que abandonara tales ideas era un imposible. Y ella ya los había abandonado.

* * *

El muchacho guardó su cuaderno y buscó, distraído, el instrumento con que tocar la canción. Las suaves notas que conformaban la melodía no tenían cabida en la fortaleza.

Otra vez la llamaba el mismo humano a la tierra extraña. El hedor a muerte que todavía se respiraba le recordó a la Diosa a los gritos de su hogar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo: ¿acaso el Oscuro extendería su presencia en el futuro? ¿Significaba eso que no conseguiría detenerlo?

Aunque… el poder del Oscuro habría sido suficiente para acabar con todo. Y el muchacho que la llamaba era claramente hyliano, lo que significaba que alguien había conseguido detenerlo a tiempo. ¿Ella misma?...

Observó detenidamente al muchacho. Parecía tan derrotado… pero, a la vez, se negaba a aceptar lo que el destino le deparaba. Qué actitud tan contradictoria. No obstante, lo que le llamó la atención esta vez fue su mano izquierda, en cuyo dorso tenía la marca de… ¿la Trifuerza?

No… solo uno de los triángulos brillaba, el de la Diosa del Coraje. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido aquel humano la Trifuerza? ¿Acaso… Ella se la concedería a un humano? Si en algún momento del futuro llegaba a estar dispuesta a tal medida, la amenaza del Oscuro era real. Muy real. La Diosa debía pedirles consejo a Sus creadoras.

Pero primero, tenía que responder al ruego del muchacho. Tres días no eran nada para Ella, y todo para él. Que hubiese sido bendecido por la Diosa del Valor era un motivo más para ayudarlo.

El muchacho y el hada aparecieron de nuevo en el umbral de la ciudad. Por fin habían vuelto tres —nueve— días atrás. El chico juraría que había sentido una presencia cálida y familiar al tocar la canción.

—¿Zel… da? —musitó.

* * *

_Me ha llevado siglos ponerme a escribir esta parte..._


	4. IV Depresión

_Gracias a **lagenerala**, a **Cafekko Maya-chan** y a **Zilia-K** por sus comentarios :)._

* * *

**IV. Depresión**

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo. Su templo era un lugar desde el que resultaba difícil contar puestas de sol: mirara por donde mirara, lo único que sus ojos encontraban era oscuridad. Una oscuridad profunda, amenazante, que, lujuriosa, penetraba por cada rincón de su alma, buscando poseerla, destruirla. Ansiaba acabar con todo lo que Ella había protegido.

Su poder no era suficiente para poner fin al Oscuro. Patético: la Diosa encargada de defender la tierra y la Trifuerza resultaba incapaz de derrotar a la única amenaza grave a la que había tenido que enfrentarse. Lo único que la ayudaría era el poder omnímodo del que los dioses no podían hacer uso…

Realmente patético.

Odiaba tener que hacerlo, lo odiaba con todo Su ser, a pesar de que sentir odio o cualquier otra emoción tan fuerte resultase más propio de mortales que de dioses. Tuvo que volver a buscar ayuda —preferiría decir algo como «colaboración», pero no le gustaba engañarse a Sí misma— entre sus protegidos. Un mortal capaz de portar la Trifuerza, un mortal con suficiente dominio sobre sí mismo como para poder cargar con el poder de los dioses. Un mortal, en suma, que no existía.

Aun así, tal mortal era su única esperanza. Por muchas décadas que pasaran, no consiguió encontrar a alguien con el poder, la sabiduría y el valor necesarios… ni siquiera a alguien en que destacasen especialmente alguna de esas virtudes.

Observó a sus protegidos hasta que uno de ellos le llamó la atención: un joven humano, miembro de los caballeros del reino. A pesar de que los motivos por los que el resto de su raza lo admirasen estuviesen relacionados con hazañas que, en opinión de la Diosa, tenían escasa importancia, lo que le atrajo de él fue algo muy diferente: su sufrimiento.

Por muchas desgracias con las que se tropezara en el camino, el joven conseguía seguir adelante una y otra vez. Se levantaba, le restaba toda importancia a lo que había sucedido y sonreía. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si quisiera retar al destino y decirle que lo que le había enviado no había sido suficiente para romper su voluntad. En aquella mirada desafiante ardía fuego.

Y pese a todo el dolor que le había deparado su vida, el joven continuaba amando su tierra y a sus habitantes. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por defender a aquellos a los que quería, sin que le importase el trato que le hubiesen dado en el pasado. Aquel humano poseía la capacidad, supuestamente divina, de perdonarlo todo.

Haciéndose pasar por una mortal más, fue al encuentro del joven humano. Necesitaba conocerlo mejor antes de saber si de verdad sería el mortal que había buscado durante tanto tiempo. Consiguió presenciar de primera mano la amabilidad del caballero con todas las razas. Incluso pudo llegar a jurar que, a veces, lo sorprendía mirándola con una expresión que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Sin embargo, debía ponerlo a prueba antes de tomar una decisión: a pesar de todas sus virtudes, todavía seguía sin confiar en que el joven pudiera portar la Trifuerza tal y como era en aquel momento. No había duda alguna de que su espíritu inquebrantable era una gran muestra de valor, pero en él resultaba más difícil vislumbrar poder y sabiduría. El poder del que hacía muestra no era de la clase que la representante de tal dote valoraba, y, desde luego, no figuraba entre los mortales más sabios que había conocido. Se adentraba en cualquier peligro sin pensar con claridad en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, si ello significaba salvar a un ser querido. Se dejaba arrastrar con facilidad por sus impulsos; era excesivamente apasionado (a decir verdad, a la Diosa la mayor parte de los mortales le resultaban excesivamente apasionados).

El tiempo se agotaba: los gritos del Oscuro resonaban más y más desde las profundidades de la tierra. El joven no podría superar las pruebas que la Diosa le había preparado antes de que el Mal lograse romper la barrera. Pero Ella sabía que su poder sí sería suficiente para retrasar tal hecho.

El desencanto inundó el gesto del joven cuando Ella le reveló Su verdadera forma, que distaba un tanto de la de un humano normal, y Su identidad como la diosa que los mortales adoraban; esperase lo que esperase de Ella, era algo que no podía concederle. Mas el desencanto pronto se tornó en decepción y luego en ira cuando la Diosa le comunicó que debía sumirse en un descanso para detener por un tiempo los peligros que acechaban su tierra.

El joven no musitó palabra. Ella siguió hablándole sin mirarlo: no soportaba ver ese rostro traicionado. Le encomendó advertir a todas las razas de la amenaza del Oscuro. Le explicó qué pruebas debería recorrer para hacerse con el poder de los dioses.

Pero él seguía sin responderle. La Diosa podía ver por el rabillo de sus ojos que las manos le temblaban ligeramente.

—Lo siento. Te he engañado. —Siempre había poseído un talento escaso para las relaciones personales con mortales, y esta había sido una de las pocas ocasiones en que le había dirigido semejantes palabras a uno.

El joven pareció tranquilizarse un poco y le dirigió una sonrisa amarga. Pero sus ojos la miraban con su amabilidad característica. Finalmente, le respondió que no sabía cómo una Diosa mostraba tal confianza en él, pero que, si siguiendo sus instrucciones conseguía salvar la tierra que tanto amaba, haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder y más para ayudarla.

En aquel momento, la Diosa supo que había encontrado a Su héroe. Se quitó el manto rojo que le cubría la cabeza y los hombros y rodeó al joven con él. Le dijo, sonriendo, que esperaba que se lo devolviese.

—Ah, por cierto... la estatua no te... no le... eh... os hace mucha justicia —musitó él, mirando las alas de pequeñas plumas carmesíes que la Diosa tenía a la espalda.

—No.

La Diosa se acercó más a Su héroe. Esos ojos... la llama de la Diosa del Valor ardía con fuerza en ellos. Llevó una mano a su mejilla; la piel era más suave de lo que esperaba, sobre todo en comparación con la áspera y callosa de sus manos. Se maldijo por haber pasado tanto tiempo entre humanos: ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, se preguntó qué sentiría al rozar Sus labios con los del héroe.

La miró fijamente mientras Ella aproximaba Su rostro poco a poco hacia el suyo. No reaccionó hasta que sus narices chocaron y se vio obligado a inclinar un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la Diosa?

Por fin encontró sus labios: quebrados, secos... un tacto similar al de la mano que ahora le acariciaba el rostro tímidamente.

Y la Diosa seguía sin saber cuánto había durado su letargo.

* * *

Añoraba el cielo de su bosque natal, la cúpula que los protegía a todos de todo el mundo exterior y que no le dejaría ver lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo. Por mucho que levantase la cabeza, le resultaba imposible averiguar hasta dónde se alzaba la torre. Cayó rendido; ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado llegar hasta allí.

Lo que si capturaban sus ojos era la Luna. Era todo muy extraño: conforme más tiempo pasaba en el ciclo, más le daba la sensación de que la Luna era otro... otro ser atrapado en la espiral de desesperación que ahogaba aquella tierra. La mirada demente, la boca torcida en una mueca de moribundo... las expresiones que vio en los rostros de los que vivieron en los siete años que nunca fueron volvían a la mente del muchacho. Se mostraban en los rostros de los habitantes de la tierra maldita a partir de la noche del segundo día.

Pero en el cielo opaco de su bosque había pocas noches en las que la Luna pudiera vislumbrarse, de cualquier manera. Oh, lo echaba tanto de menos, por mucho que pensara que aquel cielo no le pertenecía. Aunque, al menos, no se habría llevado a la niña del rancho como se la llevó.

Sí, esas cosas tendrían que haberse chocado contra la esfera de cristal del cielo —no fue el mejor momento para descubrir que su idea infantil lo era en más de un sentido— y haberla soltado de inmediato. La hermana mayor no habría llorado como la Luna, entonces, ni desde sus ojos se marcarían surcos tan profundos como los que dejaban las lágrimas de la Luna al caer.

Detestar el cielo de tal forma era ridículo, completamente ridículo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para dedicar sus escasas fuerzas a eso.

Parecía que su compañera estaba tan cansada como él y se echó a dormir dentro de su gorro. El muchacho se rodeó las piernas con los brazos, como hacia siempre que las burlas de los demás cuando era niño se volvían insoportables. Ahora era el mismo cielo el que se burlaba de él y le recordaba que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un niño, alguien demasiado pequeño como para cargar con tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Una lección tan dura no debería aprenderse dos veces.

Pese a todas sus experiencias, seguía siendo un niño que aún necesitaba contar con los demás. Y esta vez contaba con muy poca ayuda.

Quizá, pensó, debería volver al cañón. No, no. La irritante melodía de esa casa ya había hecho desaparecer a los muertos... de cualquier forma, resultaría difícil que los mismos muertos que habían vagado durante siglos pudiesen ofrecerle algún tipo de descanso.

Él, a quien le habían encomendado devolver la luz al cañón, solo veía oscuridad en su camino. Ojalá la melodía también pudiese transformarlo a él en un soldado sin corazón, en un autómata sin sentimientos únicamente entregado a su deber. No tendría, entonces, que sufrir las lágrimas del fracaso como lo hacía. Se olvidaría del cielo que se tragó a la chica del rancho y ascendería hasta las alturas para cumplir su misión.

Pero no era más que un chiquillo que había vuelto a descubrir que las responsabilidades que el mundo le imponía resultaban una carga demasiado grande para él. No era más que un chiquillo ansioso de volver a su hogar —¿y qué significaba «hogar»?—, de descansar, de no pensar que él y el mundo que lo rodeaba iban a morir dentro de unas pocas horas.

Era un niño que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser como otros niños, no un héroe. Y había fracasado en su interpretación de los dos papeles. Debería irse a dormir y esperar que no lo interrumpiesen sus pesadillas habituales (¿acaso los niños normales tenían pesadillas?).

¿Cómo era la nana? Sacó el instrumento que lo había salvado ya en tantas ocasiones de su alforja. Ella le contó que, a pesar de que ya fuera un poco mayor para ello, la canción siempre la ayudaba a dormir. Hasta había noches en que llevaba los peores sueños. Los premonitorios, sin embargo, resultaban imposibles de eliminar, por lo que el muchacho se preguntaba cuáles serían los «peores sueños».

La melodía era suave, dulce. Melancólica, como el brillo que aparecía en algunas ocasiones en los ojos de su amiga y que desentonaba tanto con su cara de niña (el muchacho se negaba a creer que fuera el mismo que ella mostraba tras esos siete años, por muy semejante que fuese). Una mirada demasiado vieja para un rostro tan joven.

Al fin, cerró los ojos. El cielo burlón ya había desaparecido de su vista.

* * *

Otra vez el mismo sueño. Oscuridad, oscuridad. Perdida, sola con su aya —la sentía más como madre en el sueño—. No tenían ningún lugar al que ir ni ninguno al que regresar. Y era real, terriblemente real. Las formas eran claras y sólidas; podía palparlas y distinguirlas con facilidad. El sudor frío de quien cree que su muerte es inminente; la vergüenza de haber hecho algo horrible y la mayor vergüenza de que quienes respetas no te culpen por ello; el temblor y la falta de fuerzas para seguir adelante; el sufrimiento por el sufrimiento de su pueblo.

Todas aquellas sensaciones eran de verdad. Y sus profecías nunca fueron tan detalladas. Por las Diosas, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

Trató de contárselo a su padre, pero él la calmaba diciéndole que era una pesadilla sin importancia: el reino no corría ningún peligro, no cuando conocían las auténticas intenciones del hombre del desierto. Ahora que la muchacha lo recordaba, su padre solo aparecía en sus sueños como una imagen inmóvil, con una espada atravesándole el pecho y una expresión en el rostro que la aterraba —los ojos desencajados, la boca torcida en una mueca grotesca entre una sonrisa irónica y un lamento.

Jamás volvió a hablar de los sueños con él: no soportaba ver eso de nuevo. Lo intentó, entonces, con su aya. También le dijo que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, y le recordó que todavía no tenía que preocuparse tanto por el bienestar del reino. Todo llegaría con el tiempo.

Pero la muchacha insistió. Algo así no podía ser una simple pesadilla: parecía, opinaba, más como un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de otra vida.

Su amigo del bosque le hablaba en ocasiones de sus aventuras pasadas. Muy vagamente, le relataba sus hazañas en otro tiempo que no había ocurrido ni ocurriría nunca. Se mirase por donde se mirase, las historias sonaban a mera fantasía infantil, y ella, a pesar de todo, las creía. Él le hablaba de mansiones abandonadas en el bosque, de prisiones en volcanes, de laberintos bajo lagos, de cultos del desierto. Desviaba la mirada cuando se interesaba por los pueblos, por la gente que conoció en sus viajes. Perdía la palabra si le preguntaba si ella formó parte de sus aventuras.

Dejó por fin de divagar, se bajó de la cama y abrió con todo el cuidado que pudo uno de los paneles de la ventana de sus aposentos. Sin embargo, el crujido que sonó fue tan fuerte como para haber despertado no solo a su aya, que dormía en la habitación de al lado, sino hasta al castillo entero. Se quedó paralizada unos momentos, sin hacer ruido, hasta que comprobó que no venía nadie.

Con los codos apoyados en el alféizar, observó el cielo. Sus tutores ya le habían dado numerosas y largas explicaciones acerca de lo raro que resultaba que hubiese luna nueva ahora. Ya hacía unas doce noches que debería de haber pasado a la siguiente fase. Sus cálculos, obviamente, no podían ser incorrectos.

Y pese a la petulancia de sus maestros, a la muchacha le gustaría que tuviesen razón. El cielo se veía raro sin la Luna. Oscuridad, oscuridad. Sentía un gran vacío cada vez que oteaba el firmamento; un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

Ya deberían haber vuelto. Él y su potrilla y su hada. Debería haber vuelto, y así ella podría dejar de temer sin motivo y podría preguntarle si acaso existiría algún tipo de relación entre sus sueños y las historias que le contaba. ¡Ah!, ¿qué le oprimía el pecho?

Juntó sus manos temblorosas y se arrodilló. Era una noche fría: no había duda de que ese era el motivo del castañeo de sus dientes y de su nariz mocosa. Lo que, sin embargo, no explicaba el frío eran las lágrimas que le surcaban las mejillas ni el nudo en la garganta.

—D... Diosa del Tiempo —¿no debería tener la Diosa un nombre?—... por favor, ayuda. Ayúdalo... ayúdame...

* * *

La Diosa escuchó un ruego desde más allá del tiempo. La misma chiquilla de hace siglos y separada de Ella por milenios. Por algún motivo, la Diosa, esta vez sentía el ruego como algo más personal. ¿Y esa punzada en el corazón?

Desconocía cómo pudo llegarle una plegaria en su letargo, cuando tan solo soñaba de vez en cuando con Sus recuerdos. Pero podía extender Su poder un poco, lo suficiente como para concederle otros tres días más al muchacho bendecido por la Diosa del Valor.

Oscuridad, oscuridad. En el cielo no se vislumbraba ni una estrella; la Luna lo cubría todo. ¡Qué hedor a muerte, por todas las Diosas!

Carne quemada, desesperación, miedo, gritos de espanto. Y el muchacho dormía plácidamente junto al hada. La Diosa nunca antes había tratado de establecer contacto con el chiquillo, pero ahora se abalanzó sobre él. ¿Qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza para dejar que eso sucediera?

El muchacho sonrió ligeramente al notar el roce de las manos de la Diosa —la sensación le resultaba tan familiar—, pero su expresión cambió cuando abrió los ojos y fue recibido con una mirada de hielo.

No obstante, tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar, pues al momento la Luna comenzó a ascender de nuevo hacia lo alto del cielo y el cañón de los muertos se vio transformado en la ciudad que, de nuevo, seguía manteniendo una fe plena en la vida.

* * *

_Tomémonos un momento para apreciar la gran elocuencia de Hylia._

_Los hechos narrados al principio no son como en el manga de_ Hyrule Historia_ porque... sinceramente, contradice algunas partes de SS. Eso ya me parece suficiente como para no considerarlo del todo canon. La apariencia de Hylia está basada en las imágenes que se ven de ella en el juego; sí, esas en las que tiene alas. Lo del color carmesí de las plumas es una referencia al pelícaro/neburi de Link._

_Se aprecian todo tipo de comentarios._


	5. V Aceptación

_Veo que a nadie le parecía que la publicación de _Hyrule Historia_ fuese un motivo de celebración ;_;_

_Lo del Zelink es mentira. O no. O sí._

* * *

**V. Aceptación**

Estúpidos humanos. Estúpidos y miserables humanos que no veían lo que había más allá de sus narices.

No. La culpa no era de los humanos. Era Suya y solo Suya.

Ya habían ascendido a los cielos, donde solo ellos podrían sobrevivir. Ya les había confiado la Trifuerza que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de utilizar.

De hecho, ningún humano la había utilizado jamás.

La Diosa bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos. Los ojos en los que vio arder fuego en tantas ocasiones estaban muertos; la sonrisa llena de amor por su tierra se había transformado en una mueca grotesca. Los brazos con los que habría luchado hasta el fin por los suyos colgaban yertos e inútiles.

Ni siquiera en la sangre que todavía le brotaba del costado podía encontrar calor alguno.

Había muerto. Su héroe había muerto.

Volvió la cabeza hacia los restos del campo de batalla. Miembros de todas las razas yacían igual que su héroe. Todo lo que la rodeaba era una colección de sangres de diferentes colores, de vísceras y de extremidades irreconocibles.

Mirase donde mirase solo encontraba desolación en la tierra que una vez protegió. La frondosidad de los árboles había desaparecido entre las llamas; ni siquiera ellos se habían librado de morir en la batalla.

Ella era el único ser vivo que quedaba. Y no sabía si clasificarse como tal.

Los estúpidos humanos no oyeron las advertencias de Su héroe; una rencilla con un noble sin importancia les fue suficiente para encerrarlo. Cuando despertó de Su letargo, ya fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar ante el Oscuro.

Una espada no podía ser suficiente para derrotarlo y, aun así, fue lo único con lo que pudo armar a Su héroe. No estaba preparado para empuñarla.

Debería haberlo enviado a los cielos con el resto de su raza, y no haberlo dejado luchar junto a Sus sheikah. Y él se negó; le respondió que jamás huiría.

Cerró los ojos. A su derecha había un río de sangre roja. La magia podía haber cambiado su tono de pelo y de ojos, pero su sangre seguía siendo del mismo color.

La sangre que le manaba de Su propio pecho también era roja. Como Sus alas. Como el manto que le había entregado al héroe antes de...

Su mano se dirigió hacia los labios del héroe. Estaban fríos, por supuesto. Acarició sus mejillas —frías—; le apartó los cabellos para despejar su frente —fría, también—. Se quedó unos instantes así, esperando que el roce de su mano fuera suficiente para que Su héroe se despertase del sueño en el que se había sumido.

Pero no dormía. Estaba muerto. Muerto, como el resto de seres que la rodeaban. Muerto, como debería estarlo el Oscuro. Y no lo estaba. Su poder solo había sido suficiente para encerrarlo durante un milenio, quizá dos.

Recordó la satisfacción que sintió al cortarle los brazos. Esa no era una sensación propia de una diosa. Era de mortales. El deseo de la venganza era un sentimiento mortal.

Le arrancó los brazos igual que el Oscuro les había arrancado la vida a Sus protegidos. Y mientras la espada que no hubo de darle a Su héroe atravesaba las escamas, la carne, el hueso, Su boca se torció en una sonrisa parecida a la que hasta hace unos instantes había cubierto la faz de su enemigo. La de un cazador en busca de su presa. Por unos segundos, sintió una dicha vergonzosa.

Pero el Oscuro volvería. Y era Ella quien estaba muriendo ahora. La única de Sus predicciones que no falló fue que Su poder no sería suficiente para derrotarlo. El destino le resultó azaroso, a Ella, la Diosa del Tiempo.

Abrazó el cuerpo del héroe, llevándole la cabeza a Su pecho; la sangre le cubrió el rostro destrozado. Recordó que, en ocasiones, él hacía que una sonrisa también adornase Sus labios, no una grotesca como la de la lucha contra el Oscuro, sino una dulce. Se le iluminaban los ojos. Jamás le dirigió sonrisas así a otros mortales.

En momentos como ese, fue feliz. Fue feliz viviendo como otra esclava más del tiempo, como los mortales. Debió de darse cuenta por aquel entonces de que Ella también era mortal y de que Su tiempo se agotaba.

Los humanos... todas las razas terminaron por creer en la vida más allá de la muerte. ¿Qué pasaría cuando a un ser se le acababa el tiempo? ¿Qué sería de todos los que habían muerto en la batalla? ¿De su héroe? ¿De Ella?

Las antiguas diosas nunca le informaron de nada al respecto (¿sabrían algo, si quiera?); a Ella nunca le importó, en una época ya lejana en la que nada era capaz de amenazarla.

Su héroe le dijo, antes de la enzarzarse en la lucha, que, pasara lo que pasara, había vivido una buena vida. A pesar de que lo hubiesen pisoteado, de que hubiese tenido que levantarse de nuevo una y otra vez —¡por todas las Diosas, se pasó los últimos años encerrado!—, estaba satisfecho. Había podido proteger a su gente y lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario, sin importar las piedras con las que se tropezara en el camino.

¿Lo haría de nuevo, si tuviese otra oportunidad? ¿Y Ella...?

La Diosa gritó.

* * *

El muchacho abandonó la habitación de los novios con una sonrisa en los labios. La primera desde que volviese al principio sin ni siquiera saber cómo.

Durante tres días trabajó para reunir a la posadera con su prometido, por mucho que el hada protestase. Durante tres días intentó volver a ayudar a todos —la chica del rancho debía de estar descansando ahora junto a su hermana, orgullosa de haber salvado a su ganado; el soldado herido debía de estar esperando la caída de la Luna desde la enfermería del cuartel; el científico debía de haber llevado a la cantante junto a los huevos—. Durante tres días vivió una historia penosamente familiar.

Un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño y que terminó luchando por todo aquello que ya creía perdido. Por la persona que siempre lo esperaría, pasase lo que pasase, que siempre le daría un hogar al que regresar.

¿Y el muchacho? ¿Quién haría lo mismo por él? ¿Por quién haría él lo mismo?

Estaba buscando a la compañera que se separó de él al final de su viaje. Pensaba que ella también recordaría los siete años que nunca fueron, pese a que ni siquiera pudiese estar seguro de ello. Se marchó con un simple «adiós», mientras sus manos —de nuevo— infantiles rodeaban la espada que lo convirtió en el héroe de leyenda.

Ambos perdieron su hogar cuando su guardián murió, pero encontraron uno nuevo en la compañía del otro. El chico suponía que podía considerarla esa palabra que había oído de vez en cuando en sus viajes, «familia»...

Él le daría un hogar al que regresar, algún día. Pero antes debía volver al que todos los suyos le habían brindado.

Y, como los irritantes y continuos «date prisa; no queda tiempo» de su nueva compañera le indicaban, ella también debía volver junto a su hermano.

Sin embargo, el hada no era la única. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, todavía podía ayudar a más gente, que ahora debían de estar contemplado, aterrados, la Luna que estaba a meros kilómetros por encima de sus cabezas.

Esta vez se aseguraría de que todo saliese bien. No dejaría que ningún habitante de ese mundo sufriera de nuevo por culpa de su debilidad. Los salvaría a todos.

—Venga, vamos a la Torre del Reloj. Los gigantes lo pararán; estoy segura.

Pero el muchacho no le hizo caso. Sacó el instrumento que lo había salvado en las ocasiones anteriores. Un rostro cansado, enmarcado por profundas ojeras, se reflejó en su superficie, que seguía extrañamente pulida.

Al terminar de tocar las seis notas de la melodía, notó que algo no iba bien. La Luna seguía cayendo. El tiempo seguía yendo hacia delante y no hacia atrás, como debería.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. Lo intentó tres, cuatro, cinco veces, y lo único que consiguió fue que el hada le gritase:

—¡Para! ¡Tenemos que ir a la torre! ¡Se abrirá en cualquier momento!

No sentía cómo lo inundaba la sensación cálida y reconfortante de siempre. No sentía ese aire tan inexplicablemente familiar. No ocurría nada.

—¡Diosa del Tiempo! ¡Oídme! —Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, rodeándose la boca con las manos— ¡Una vez! ¡Ayudadme solo una vez más!

* * *

Oyó la canción, oyó las suplicas. Y no hizo nada.

La voz siguió gritando. La misma voz que le había pedido ayuda en ocasiones anteriores se la pedía una vez más, una última vez.

Había empleado casi todo Su poder para sellar al Oscuro. El poco que le quedaba la mantenía aún de pie, pese a todas las heridas de Su cuerpo. El pecho... el pecho le dolía tanto. El Oscuro la atravesó con su espada, antes de desaparecer. Una o dos veces, no lo recordaba. No sabía cuál le seguía doliendo tanto, pero le temblaban las manos. Se le nublaba la vista, las imágenes de los cuerpos destrozados que la rodeaban se tornaron borrosas. Los ríos de sangre serpenteaban a su alrededor.

Ya no estaba en el campo de la muerte. Agachó la cabeza; el cadáver inerte y frío de Su héroe ya no estaba entre sus brazos (la sangre seguía ahí, junto a la agonía que le oprimía el pecho).

* * *

La canción... ¿acaso había funcionado?

El muchacho miró al cielo. No había rastro de la Luna; de hecho, no había rastro de nada. Mirara donde mirara, no veía más que formas sinuosas entre el vacío. Sus manos parecían borrosas; su cuerpo, que debería estar flotando en la nada, caminaba por un suelo inmaterial.

Llamó a su compañera, sin recibir respuesta. No estaba allí... ¿significaba eso que seguía en la ciudad?... ¡No podía parar a la Luna sola! ¡Debía volver de inmediato!

Comenzó a correr; sus pisadas no emitían ruido alguno. Iba en línea recta, con rumbo errante. Transcurrieron varios minutos (¿segundos?, ¿horas?); las piernas le dolían y no parecía haberse desplazado ni un milímetro.

Seguía sin ver nada, sin oír nada.

Cerró los ojos y se los frotó con fuerza. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo el aya? Sí, concéntrate y verás la Verdad. Debía de haber algún motivo por que hubiese terminado en un sitio como este.

Cuando los abrió, vio otro par que lo observaban, brillando en reconocimiento. Vio ese mismo brillo, durante unos instantes, hace meses, cuando la conoció por segunda vez. Y sintió la misma punzada en la mano izquierda, cómo le ardía la marca de las Diosas.

La melancolía sustituyó pronto al reconocimiento... la misma melancolía de hace siete años que a veces ensombrecía un rostro tan joven con una mirada demasiado vieja.

—Tú... solo tú podías insistir así...

La dueña de aquellos ojos se acercó al muchacho, tras susurrar esas palabras en una voz ronca, cansada. Tembló al verla mejor: tenía en el pecho una herida enorme que mataría a cualquier ser vivo en unos minutos, pero seguía avanzando hacia él. El color carmesí de sus alas se confundía con la sangre que le cubría todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza, con extrañas marcas en el rostro, hasta los pies desnudos.

La mujer de las alas se arrodilló ante él. Los ojos le brillaron con melancolía una vez más —se parecía tanto a...—. El muchacho sintió cómo la sensación cálida y familiar de siempre lo inundaba. El cansancio abandonó sus piernas, sus brazos y todo su ser.

—No... ¿Zel...? —La mujer lo interrumpió.

—Vayas lo que vayas a decir, no será mi nombre. Ni ese, ni ningún otro.

A la mujer se le torció la boca en una sonrisa amarga; se rio, aunque estuviese cubierta de sangre y herida y en un lugar desconocido.

—Los humanos teníais razón. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de equivocarme.

El muchacho sintió una extraña sensación reconfortante cuando la mujer apoyó una mano sangrienta sobre su hombro.

—¿Quién eres? —Dijera lo que dijera, se parecía tanto a ella...

—Soy la que te ha guiado desde tiempo inmemorial. —Paró al muchacho antes de que hablara—. Sé quién eres. El héroe. Link.

Hizo un ademán de querer acercar la mano hacia el rostro del chico, pero se detuvo. Sentía su calidez con la otra («vivo, está vivo»).

—Si... si eres la Diosa del Tiempo... ¡necesito tu ayuda! ¡Solo una vez más! ¡Por favor! ¡Dame tres días más!

Lo sabía. Sabía que ese tiempo sería más que suficiente para salvarlos a todos. No dejaría a nadie atrás nunca más.

—No puedo hacer posible lo imposible. Lo siento. No puedo ayudarte.

El muchacho se separó de la mujer. Lo tenía todo planeado. Conocía los problemas de los habitantes de la tierra muerta. Sabía cómo resolverlos. Sabía cómo evitar que siguieran sufriendo.

—El primer día, a las doce, le roban a una anciana. Tiene una tienda de bombas. Una de las brujas del pantano se pasa todo el día esperando que alguien la ayude; su hermana no va hasta el segundo. La dueña del rancho no puede llevar leche a la ciudad por culpa de unos bandidos. Un mono inocente está a punto de ser ejecutado. Un niño espera a que su héroe vuelva.

La mujer solo apartó la mirada ante los gritos del muchacho.

—No puedes salvarlos a todos. No puedes ayudar a nadie más.

Al muchacho le temblaban los puños. Lo había llamado héroe, pero seguía siendo un niño.

Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Ze... la mujer... la Diosa del Tiempo. Recordó la última vez que la vio, hace siete años. La mirada culpable que le imploraba perdón. Él solo le respondió que no podía perdonarla; no le había hecho ningún mal. La ella que no ya no era esa ella lo contemplaba con una ilusión infantil que, a veces, regresaba de nuevo a la mirada culpable que tanto detestaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no volviera a sufrir el tener que ser esa ella. Nadie debía vivir esos años de nuevo.

Pero la mirada culpable seguía allí, delante de él. Ya le había musitado un «perdóname» que no él nunca quiso oír de esos labios. No lo miró al decir esas palabras; tuvo la sensación de que no estaban dirigidas solo a él.

Sufría. Su alma sufría otra vez.

El instrumento que lo llevó hasta ese espacio seguía en sus manos. Esta vez podría ayudarla. Se lo llevó a los labios y tocó la melodía que aliviaba la pena de los corazones de quienes la escuchaban. Las notas suaves rompieron el silencio del vacío donde estaban.

* * *

La Diosa miró extrañada al héroe. La agonía le abandonaba el pecho mientras él seguía tocando su melodía.

Bajo los párpados y los apretó con fuerza. Reconocía que la canción escondía una magia muy poderosa, pero al héroe la haría falta algo más para sanar el alma de un dios.

Sentía cómo se le humedecían los ojos al oír aquellas notas. Las lágrimas que había tratado de reprimir le recorrían ya las mejillas. Por fin volvía a llorar, después de miles de puestas de sol.

Le dedicó al héroe una sonrisa cálida, llena de lágrimas.

—Veo que no has cambiado.

Se levantó. Todavía podía hacer más por su tierra. El héroe todavía podía hacer salvar la tierra con el hedor a muerte. Agarró con timidez la mano que Ella le tendió:

—La Diosa del Tiempo siempre velará por ti. No desfallezcas jamás.

El héroe le devolvió la sonrisa antes de asentir. Por un breve instante, la Diosa pudo ver a Su héroe.

Ambos sabían que volverían a encontrarse algún día, más allá de la frontera del tiempo.

* * *

_La escena con Link tocándole la canción de curación a Hylia era más emotiva en mi cabeza... en fin._

_Todavía tengo en mente un epílogo que no sé si escribir o no._


	6. Epílogo

**VI. Epílogo**

La guía acababa de cruzar el portal hacia la época en la que la Diosa ya habría renacido como una mortal más.

La guía... la sheikah... tenía un nombre. Todos los seres que había de proteger tenían un nombre, hasta los dragones y los espíritus que la servían. Debería ir acostumbrándose a usarlos para su próxima vida como mortal.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en nimiedades. Sabía que Su héroe renacería en el futuro, dentro de miles de años. Y esta vez nada le impediría obtener el poder de los dioses ni devolver la luz a la tierra.

Ya había empleado el poco poder que le quedaba para preparar las pruebas que habría de superar para poder avivar el fuego en el que volver a forjar la que siempre sería la espada del héroe.

Perdió su poder cuando Ella selló al Oscuro, pero confiaba en que, esta vez, sí le serviría al héroe. La imagen de un cadáver frío e inerte bañado en sangre no volvería a repetirse.

Del mismo modo que su futuro ser mortal contaría con una guía, la Diosa le concedió otra al héroe, en forma de espíritu. Pero, al contrario de lo que habían creído los seres que la alabaron durante tanto tiempo, Ella no había creado nunca vida. Y el espíritu era prueba suficiente de su inexperiencia: las criaturas que los antiguos dioses habían creado eran, incluso en sus primeros años de vida, capaces de mostrar sentimientos, al contrario que esta. Aunque, tal vez, esa incapacidad se debía a su falta de conocimiento sobre los sentimientos mortales.

Los únicos que recordaba eran el dolor y la miseria que experimentó en el campo de batalla muerto del Oscuro. El horror al contemplar los cuerpos mutilados; la vergüenza al comprobar que sus errores se habían saldado con la muerte de Sus protegidos. La opresión que aún sentía en el pecho, en la misma zona donde el Oscuro la había herido, cuando recordaba todo.

No podía permitirse crear a un ser que solo conociese esas sensaciones, así que creó uno que solo creyera en el cumplimiento de su misión: la de conducir al héroe hacia su destino.

Y la vergüenza de haber fallado en aquella lucha no la abandonaba, sino que crecía cuando pensaba en su futuro. Se preguntaba cuánto disminuiría la fe de su guía cuando supiese que tendría que protegerla incluso más allá de la muerte; se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría el héroe al saber que estaba manipulando sus sentimientos desde el pasado, sin que su futura reencarnación fuera ni siquiera consciente de ello.

Pero vio que su reencarnación también conocería otros sentimientos que iban más allá de Su vergüenza, semejantes a la felicidad fugaz que Ella vivió cuando se hizo pasar por mortal.

El fin se acercaba para la Diosa del Tiempo. Al ser consciente de que pronto abandonaría Su título, comenzó a preguntarse qué nombre recibiría en su existencia humana. Se rio: esta vez no podría rechazarlo igual que rechazó el que le dieron los humanos en su orgullo. No, tendría que aceptarlo sin ninguna clase de oposición.

Cuando ya sentía el abrazo frío de la muerte acercándose, hizo lo mismo que habría hecho Su héroe: sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aquello no sería suficiente para romper Su voluntad.

* * *

En el rostro del héroe se habría dibujado algo que no había visto desde que murió: una sonrisa. Pero, por desgracia, los músculos descompuestos que le cubrían el cráneo no eran capaces de semejante movimiento. Ni de ese, ni de ningún otro.

Y sus ojos... su ojo. De él no podían caer las lágrimas de orgullo que tanto le habría costado refrenar de haber contado con su auténtico cuerpo, y no con la forma de un espíritu.

Pese a que ni siquiera pudiese abrir la boca, se rio. Oyó, después de tanto tiempo, una risa —su propia risa— en su cabeza. Una carcajada amarga que le recordaba que solo ayudó a tantísimos espíritus en pena, aferrados aún al mundo de los vivos, para terminar igual que ellos. Para ser salvado por la misma persona, por la misma canción.

El nuevo héroe... no el mismo héroe que siempre había traído la luz al reino. El mismo héroe que él, a la vez, era y no era. El espíritu inquebrantable que una vez albergó él vivía de nuevo en aquel muchacho. En su legado y en su sangre.

Las Diosas le habían concedido la oportunidad de salvar a su tierra de nuevo y él no la desaprovecharía jamás. Aquel se encontraba entre los acatos divinos que nunca rechazaría: el del salvar su reino y a sus gentes todas las veces que fuese necesario.

Miró a su alrededor, al vacío que lo rodeaba, y empezó a caminar. Su alma tenía un hogar al que volver. Desconocía si lo reconocerían con su aspecto actual o el aspecto que sus seres queridos habrían adoptado tras la muerte; desconocía si siquiera querrían volver a verlo, después de los años que se pasó aferrado a un mundo que se negaba a abandonar; desconocía incluso el camino hasta ellos.

Pero todo eso le daba igual. No podía abandonar de nuevo el hogar que encontró en vida; no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Soltó su espada y su escudo: no le harían falta a donde se dirigía. Además, le entorpecían la marcha, y él no quería —no podía— esperar más.

¿Lo perdonarían por su ausencia? ¿Lo estarían esperando? ¿Lo recordarían?

Aquellas eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente cuando se percató de que alguien había entrado en el vacío en el que se encontraba, y sintió cómo lo envolvía un calor familiar que ya casi creía olvidado.

Sintió el roce metálico de su armadura en la piel de sus manos. Los mechones largos de su pelo, que tanto descuidó en sus últimos años de vida, le caían sobre la frente.

Cerró el ojo izquierdo —¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que pudo hacer eso?— y sonrió.

Ella lo había esperado.

* * *

La chiquilla corrió escaleras arriba hacia la estatua de la Diosa. Aquel era un día especial para todos los niños de su isla, y ella no era ninguna excepción.

Dos horas antes de que amaneciera ya estaba aporreando la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, reclamando que la llevaran cuanto antes al templo. Cuando salieron, seguían tan dormidos que ni siquiera sabían de qué les hablaba su hija. La explicación nerviosa que su hija les dio no les ayudó precisamente a recordar nada.

Pero le daba igual. Salió corriendo de su casa hacia la estatua, donde dentro de unas horas aparecerían los pelícaros en busca de nuevos amos. Aunque «amo» no era la palabra más correcta para describir la relación que había entre jinete y pelícaro: eran, más bien, una parte más de su cuerpo, como una quinta extremidad. Y, hablando de extremidades, a la chiquilla ya le empezaban a doler las piernas después de subir y bajar las escaleras tantas veces, esperando a que por fin aparecieran los pájaros.

Al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron otros niños que conocía de las clases de la academia que su padre dirigía. Saludó a una amiga suya, que tenía su atención fija en un chico que no paraba de hablar de la historia de los pelícaros. Decía que fueron un regalo de la Diosa después de que enviara a todos los humanos hacia los cielos, para que, a pesar de su incapacidad de volar, jamás perdieran su espíritu aventurero.

Y vaya si la chiquilla tenía un espíritu aventurero. Sus padres la regañaban día sí y día también porque se iba a explorar sola todas las cuevas de su isla, porque salía de noche aunque le repitieran constantemente que era peligroso. Incluso soñaba con, algún día, explorar el mundo más allá del manto de nubes, pese a que supiera que los pelícaros no podían atravesarlo.

Los gritos de los niños la sacaron de inmediato de sus pensamientos: ¡allí estaban los primeros pelícaros! Fue corriendo junto a los demás hacia los puntos en los que parecía que iban a aterrizar los pájaros, sin ningún éxito. Era el pelícaro el que elegía al humano, y no al revés.

Aun así, eso no evitaba que una masa de niños siguiera la sombra de cada pelícaro, esperando ser los elegidos. Por supuesto, eso también impedía que los pelícaros llegasen a aterrizar, temerosos de herir a los niños.

No fue hasta que los adultos que allí estaban calmaron a los niños que el primer pelícaro escogió a su compañero. Un niño pelirrojo y muy alto para su edad, que a la muchacha no le gustaba nada de nada: siempre estaba metiéndose con los demás. Su padre, sin embargo, le decía que solo se comportaba así para llamar la atención y que, en el fondo, era buen muchacho.

Poco a poco, todos los niños terminaron emparejados con un pájaro. El suyo era de tamaño mediano, macho —algo raro en la isla, pues el sexo de los pelícaros solía coincidir con el sus compañeros humanos— y de color azul oscuro. Ese último era el detalle que más le gustaba: el color le recordaba al cielo que la rodeaba y ansiaba por explorar.

Mientras acariciaba con timidez a su pelícaro —no podía hacer mucho más con él hasta que la dejasen comenzar las clases de vuelo— se fijó en un niño que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la cabeza gacha y abrazándose las rodillas. Agitaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, como si estuviese llorando.

Decidió acercarse a él. ¿Acaso no lo había aceptado ningún pelícaro como compañero?

—Hola.

El chico no le respondió, sino que siguió con el rostro apoyado en las rodillas.

—¡Hola! —repitió ella—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Pese a que el chico seguía sin decirle nada, ella no se rendiría.

—Oye, si no tienes pelícaro... pues no pasa nada. ¡El año que viene vendrán más a la isla!

El chico, entre sollozos, levantó la cabeza y la miró por fin a la cara:

—Da igual que vengan más... yo nunca tendré ninguno. —Señaló en dirección al chico pelirrojo de antes, que estaba riéndose junto a sus amigos—. Me ha dicho que un debilucho como yo nunca podrá tener un pelícaro.

La muchacha apretó los puños y dio un pisotón en el suelo. ¿Pero quién se creía que era? Iba a ir hacia él y...

—Eh... no te enfades —le dijo el muchacho, agarrándola del brazo—. No vale la pena.

—¡No le hagas caso! ¡Es... tonto! ¡Sí, un tonto de remate! Ya verás cómo vendrá un pelícaro hacia ti. Mamá siempre dice que, si no te rindes, conseguirás todo lo que te propongas.

El chico se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y le sonrió. Aquel pequeño gesto cambió por completo su rostro, que se iluminó, lleno de amabilidad. Ella cogió la mano del chico, que todavía la agarraba del brazo, y la apretó:

—Me llamo Zelda. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho mi nombre, pero si es el que mis padres eligieron...

El chico se rascó la cabeza con aire distraído, sonrojándose ligeramente al notar la fuerza con la que la niña lo agarraba la mano.

—¡A mí sí me gusta! —dijo en una voz más alta de la que esperaba. Tan alta que se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho—. Es... muy bonito. Creo. Yo soy Link.

La muchacha sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando el chico le dijo su nombre, tan extrañamente familiar; era como si volviese a encontrarse con un viejo amigo. Y no podía entender por qué se sintió tan feliz al oír su nombre, al tener al chico ante sí.

—¡Link! Estoy segura de que tu pelícaro se quedó dormido esta mañana. Pero no te preocupes, que yo puedo compartir el mío contigo mientras llega.

* * *

No se volvió cuando oyó sus pasos rápidos dirigiéndose hacia él: sabía de sobra cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Veo que todavía sigues llevando esta cosa tan fea... —le dijo, cogiendo su yelmo para quitárselo.

No eran las palabras exactas que él había esperado, pero sí la intención.

—No podía deshacerme de un regalo tuyo así como así.

Se giró, al fin. Ahí estaba ella, con el mismo aspecto que tenía antes de... antes de que se separasen. Sus manos seguían tan delgadas como la última vez que pudo verla, sus dedos excesivamente finos agarrando las asideras. Y estaba pálida, demasiado pálida.

Pero sus ojos eran diferentes. No le dirigían la mirada febril y cansada que lo atormentó durante tanto tiempo, recordándole que no podía hacer nada por salvarla, sino que brillaban, llenos de vida. Su voz tampoco estaba rota por la incesante tos. Y, como acababa de comprobar, había recuperado la energía que la caracterizaba cuando la conoció de niña, hace años.

(Ya no estaba postrada en una cama, esperando que la muerte la liberase de su agonía).

Era ella y lo había esperado.

Los labios del héroe se curvaron en una sonrisa. No podían hacer otra cosa ahora que la tenía delante, ni siquiera moverse para hablar. Quería tocarla con sus manos, asegurarse de que de verdad había venido, envolverla entre sus brazos.

Pero fue ella quien dio el primer paso, tomando la mano izquierda del héroe entre las suyas (no sin antes lanzar el casco lo más lejos que pudo).

—Me parece que ya es hora de que veas a unas cuantas personas.

Le tiró de la mano, señalándole que la siguiera, pero el héroe no se movió de donde estaba.

(Notó que tanto sus manos como las de ella estaban cálidas. Hacía años desde que el héroe pudo sentir esa sensación por última vez).

—¿Quiénes?—exclamó él, sorprendido. Después de todo este tiempo, no...

—Todos. Todos te hemos esperado.

Se acercó de nuevo a él, y esta vez llevó la mano a la piel áspera de las mejillas del héroe, acariciándolo lentamente.

—Y yo... te prometí que siempre velaría por ti. Sé que te di motivos para que dudases de mis palabras, pero...

La abrazó antes de que pudiese continuar, hundiendo su cabeza y sus manos entre su pelo. No podía dejar que volviese a atormentarse por el pasado, no ahora que él por fin había dejado de hacerlo.

—Gracias.

Fue la última palabra que dijo el héroe antes de que lágrimas de orgullo y dicha —por su legado, por su hogar, por ella— empezasen a caer.

* * *

_Recuerdo que cuando empecé a escribir este fic tenía pensado actualizar una vez por semana. JAJAJAJA._

_Lo siento, al final esto ha tenido más Zelink del que esperaba. Aunque también puede tomarse como una relación platónica._

_Puede que la parte con de SS con Link y Zelda resulte un poco larga en comparación con las otras tres, pero... las del Espíritu del Héroe pueden tomarse como una sola, en realidad, y la de Hylia como una aparte._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi primer fic de _Zelda_, que, por suerte (para mí, al menos), no ha sido el único._


End file.
